This research will define the association between CPP and physical, sexual or emotional abuse or neglect in women who are seen in the UNMH gynecology clinics. This case-controlled study will involve a series of questionaires aimed at quantifying womens' sexual and physical abuse histories and relating those histories to their responses in the following areas: Hypochrondriacal beliefs, loneliness and dissociate experiences. CDMAS ONLY.